Chronicles of Kronoxethiera
by Daeviashion
Summary: All warnings and disclaimer are inside. Rated M just in case. Kronoxethiera is a very old Unversed who has lived among humans for a while. What tales does this old being have to tell? Drabbles are in no particular order. Enjoy.
1. Introduction

I'll put everything here so it doesn't have to cut into my chapters. _**Warning, if you have not played the games or read about the plots of them in detail there are going to be spoilers.**_

First thing's first. I am not happy with the turn of Kingdom Hearts. I stopped after what happened with KH2 and the things that came afterward did not give me much hope. Its only saving grace right now in my opinion is Birth By Sleep. So with me hating a good 2/3 of the series, my brain has or has not helpfully supplied a good plot that I prefer over the original.

Why?

Lets start with the beginning. KH and CoM had really strong stories and actually got me hooked onto the series. KH2 "introduced" nobodies and didn't have a very solid story to me, among other things, but it was interesting nonetheless. 358/2 Days actually made me hope we would not only get more information on Roxas, but the other members of Org. XIII as well. Did that happen? Not really. We got stuck with a new main who we really could have gone with out. Re: Coded again was a game we could have gone with out or have it been a bit more essential to the main focus. 3Ds I have no idea what is going on with simply because what information I have now is relevant to my own ideas and I'd rather not destroy them and start over until after I have the published or written down. BBS gave me hope, if slim, about the series. I liked the new characters and Unversed have piqued my interest to a whole new level.

Now to my idea I guess. I wanted to do something more on the dark side of things, especially after I played Kingdom Hearts. So I delved into what I could do with Heartless and Nobodies (and Unversed after they were introduced) and so I got Kronox. His character and how I view the creatures of darkness will hopefully be explained in later drabbles.

**Warnings:**

Spoilers to the plot lines of Kingdom Hearts, minimal and otherwise, are present.

There will be no Dream Eaters.

Kronoxethiera, Xander, and any other OCs (and Others/extra characterizations) that appear are all mine.

Extra characterizations of, other sides of, or any OOC characters will be present.

There is hetero, yaoi, and possibly yuri relationships. I have warned you.

There are hints to male pregnancy.

These series of stories will not mention or regard the following: 3DS, Re: Coded, and parts of Days.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kindom Hearts. If I did it would not exist, Days/Coded/3DS would not have been created, the Final Mixes of the rest would be distributed to the rest of the world, and the storyline would have been well over by now with no hints of continuing.

I do not own Final Fantasy which is present in Kingdom Hearts. Cloud would not be emo, Leon would not be with Riona, and quite a few of the games would not exist if I did.


	2. Control

Kronox felt giddy. It would be the first time he and Sora were actually alone together. It was for training only, he did ask help for controlling his wild heartless, but it was time alone, and it was going to be well spent. The two of them had planned to be away from the others for a while, any food that they may needed, Kronox could easily catch, especially when his son wasn't looking, but they did have some pre-stocked, so that wasn't for a while yet. It wasn't far from the town the others lived in, but far enough that it was a day's run away. Sora didn't want to lose himself and hurt someone, other than Kronox. He glanced back at his downcast son, only a few feet behind him, as he pondered why Sora was having such a hard time with his heartless. It was eager to please him, and was only so volatile in battle because his fear for his friends made it so. Kronox decided that the first thing they had to do, aside from getting Sora to use his Anti-form, would be to relax his mind. But for now, it would be best to talk about it so he could get used to the idea.

"Why would you like to control your heartless?" he asked. He knew why already, he wasn't sure if Sora knew he knew, but nonetheless it would be best for Sora to begin to think about it and think it through.

"I don't want to end up hurting other people... if its envitible for me to use it." He felt the creature's displeasure and heard it talk to him. "And I don't want to lose myself in the darkness... like Riku..."

"You won't," the elder said, confident and he was. With Sora's heritage, it would be impossible.

"How can you be so sure?"

"We have a language; its made up of growls and squeeks, but we understand eachother. Your heartless speaks to me. Often. I'm not sure if he does the same to Cloud, he might not feel that comfortable yet, but he tells me a lot of things. His fears of not meeting your expectations, his sadness that you won't recognize him as a strength and not a weakness, his anger towards me..."

Sora looked up at him. "Why is he angry with you?"

"Same as Leon and everyone else. He thinks I've abandon him, you."

"Didn't you?"

"Not on purpose. I was locked away against my will even though it was to be healed. Before Radiant Garden, before Xander, was attacked, I had already planned frequent trips, at least once a year on your birthday to relay our love for you to you, rules and laws be damned. And then the heartless came."

"And you were locked away... Why doesn't he talk to me?"

"Same reason why mine doesn't. We're one and the same, and we can't voice our thoughts to each other."

"I don't hear yours speaking..."

_That's because you and your heartless have separate wills while I and my Unversed are one._

Sora heard the growls, more like purrs really, and the words just clicked in place as if he knew it all along. "I do not suppose you are going to be happy with the thought of shifting to your other form?" the taller asked. The brunet looked wary. He had assumed as much. "You aren't going to hurt anyone. The others are far away from here, and I can handle myself." Worried squeaks filled his ears. "Would you like to know something?" The other blinked. "Your heartless thinks the same as you. He doesn't want to hurt your friends either. You being overly worried like this is only making him feel skittish."

"How do I know if I can trust him?" Lets kill two birds with one stone.

"Xander and Cloud has told me about your adventures. Especially about what happened here before Radiant Garden started to be restored." He really wanted to hug the darkling right now. That pitiful look was doing wonders for his maternal instincts. "You turned into a heartless, waking him up, but instead of hurting your friends, you were following them, trying to protect them." He nodded.

"When I switch to Anti-Form.." Kronox gave a rueful smile.

"Normally, its in a situation when you need more strength to beat a powerful enemy. Of course he's going to be violent. He's trying to protect you while also keeping your friends from harm." He could hear the darkness inside the other purring his approval. Still, Sora did not seem all the comforted. Another tactic must be used then. "Do you think you can keep up with me?"

"I think I can outrun you." Ooh, so they are similar then.

"Just try to." The elder ran, Sora not that far behind. This would be something he would thoroughly enjoy. They were like that for a while, not quite hours, but not exactly minutes either. His son did try to pass him numerable times, but he still had the lead on him. Just as he thought the other would tire, he let go of all feeling and released himself from his human shell. His limbs were longer, sleeker and all black and each one was hitting against the rocky ground lightly. His hair grew silkier, and through his red eyes, he saw the darkling stop to stare. He too stopped and turned to face him, black wings unfurled and spread. His tail was curled around his now sitting form. It was long, thin, and tipped with a very sharp spike that he willingly used to strike down his enemies. For now, it was very interested in being used to tickle the shocked boy. Another time, he promised himself.

"Does it hurt?" He nodded to his pointed legs.

"No, I feel very comfortable."

"Can you fly?"

"I can, and we will go on a flight before Leon can be your mother hen." Neither seemed all to pleased at the thought of Leon dissuading the boy from pointless fun. "But for now, I want to know if you can catch me."

Sora's eyes widened. "How can I catch you? You're on four legs?"

"You'll figure it out." He stood, turned, and ran. Sora reluctantly followed. He was not as close as he was last time, nor did he expect him to be yet, but he kept a steady distance between them, that was promising. He heard the heartless, however, grumble at being thought of as weak, and so when Sora was offguard, he decided to take over. Anti-form was now on his proverbial heels, and Sora's terrified voice now ran through his hears.

_Relax. You're still in control. He just made the change for you._

The other wasn't sure how to respond at all, but the feeling of unease, although considerably lesser than before, and slight bemusement spoke for him.

_Now, try to pass me._

Unease passed and determination shone through as Sora took over the movements. They were jerky, it was the first time he had ever done so, but he did pass Kronox by a few feet. And both seemed happy about that.


	3. Other

It was staring at him with those huge round eyes, bluer than his hair and slightly teary. His own eyes were clear and red. Its hair was blonde and skin was fair. His skin was pastey, as if he was dead, and in some ways, he assumed he was as he was made from this Light, his Other. That's what their, no, its, mother called him. It was standing next to her, clutching onto her robes with tiny, chubby hands shakily. He wasn't sure if he felt sadness or anger at that. More to the point why would he? His sisters had said that as an Unversed being rejected by his Other could be detrimental to his health, but he felt fine. Why was it that such a small creature, barely a third his towering height, in so much control of him?

"Sol, this is Kronoxethiera. Your... brother." Brother was such a lose term. They only shared a sire and mother because he was made from it, and nothing more. If it weren't for the fact that it was Light, they might have been fighting for the throne. It would have been onesided. He was far bigger, stronger, and more trained that it though they were the same age. It was weak.

"Hao ol' ish 'e?" Barely able to speak.

"Five, like you," was the female's answer. It blinked.

"Wai sso tal?" It was looking at her expecting an answer. She had none. It was how things were. It was Light, he was Dark. He was wiser, stronger. It was young in terms of thought and weak. Yet, he thought as he recalled his many lessons for the past 5 years, it must be something to not have vanished by now, for Darkness should have extinguished this benevolent creature years ago. He purred softly, making its mother pale slightly. It would not do for him to have a weak light. It could feel its mother's unease and began to tremble. A sharp pain in his chest nearly knocked the wind out of him. Sadness. The bane of an Unversed's step into madness. He didn't make an outward sign of his falter other than a grimace. His voice was low and smooth when he answered the child, if he could call it that.

"I grow faster." It was a simple answer. One that the child-thing seem to accept. She was surprised that he spoke. After all it had been a while since he had said a word to anyone when his sire proclaimed that the two would finally meet. Sol nodded and gave a wide grin which launched a euphoria through his body. Happiness. It dampened as its- his- mother led him away, and he almost made to follow them, but decided not to. He could arranged to see his Light another day. And when the doors shut and no one was around to see, a small smile came and left his face.


End file.
